Raising Trouble
by deadeb03
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the trials of raising a Vegeta/Bulma offspring.
1. A New Dessert

A New Dessert

"What is this stuff?" Vegeta asked, poking the questionable substance in the bowl before him.

"Don't play with it," Bulma said. "Just eat it."

He stabbed at it again. It looked soft, but was amazingly resistant. When he did manage to get some on his spoon, it promptly fell off.

"I refuse to eat anything that won't sit still!" he said, slamming his spoon down in frustration.

"Suit yourself," she replied. "Trunks loves it."

Vegeta watched his young son effortlessly pick up the green dessert with his fingers and shove it into his mouth. He looked skeptically at the substance again, then back at Trunks. He just couldn't bring himself to use his hands, but it did seem like the boy was enjoying it.

With a sigh, he picked up the bowl, shoved his face into it, and slurped the contents down.

"That's a disgusting way to eat Jello, Vegeta!"


	2. Tail

Tail

"Mom, did I ever have a tail?"

Bulma nearly dropped the sharp knife she was using to cut vegetables for dinner. She caught the handle just before it sailed over the edge of the counter toward her feet.

"W-Why would you say that, Trunks?" she asked, clearing her throat.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Sometimes I just feel like something is missing. Like I should have a tail or something."

"That's funny," she said, forcing a laugh. "Little boys don't have tails." 

Trunks watched his mother mutilate carrots for a couple minutes, then sighed and went to ask his father.. /p


	3. Schooling

Schooling

"Why can't I go to public school?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks," Bulma began with a sigh, "we've been through all this already. You're the winner of the Junior Division of the World Tournament. You'd draw too much attention to yourself."

"I will not!"

"You flew, shot energy blasts, and turned Super Saiyan," Vegeta reminded him. "You've already drawn attention to yourself."

"But it's not fair!"

"As the heir to Capsule Corp., you'll be going to Business College soon enough. Until then, we're going to stick with a tutor."

"Then can I at least have a different tutor? Gohan is too tough!"


	4. Field Training

Field Training

"I don't think we should practice here, dad," Trunks said, looking down at the ripening field they were hovering over.

"Nonsense!" Vegeta snapped. "We can train anywhere we want."

"But, dad..." the boy tried again.

"Listen. We save the people of this planet from aliens, natural disasters, animals, and other demented maniacs. And they don't even know it! I say we train wherever and whenever we feel like it! Now fight!"

Trunks sighed and blocked his father's attack. The sparring soon escalated to ki blasts. One of Vegeta's blasts grazed the field below. Soon, there was an eruption of noise and the ground became covered in small white puffs.

"What the...!" Vegeta exclaimed, flying down to investigate.

"What I was trying to say," Trunks laughed, "is that this is a popcorn field!"

"Popcorn? What's that?"

"Try some and see."

Trunks happily began shoving handfuls into his mouth and his father followed suit. Soon they had cleaned up all the evidence, leaving only bare stalks behind. Their stomachs too full to continue training, they decided to head back home.

"I think we need a new place to train," Vegeta said. "Trunks, do you know of any more fields like this one?"


	5. What To Do

What To Do

Is that really my father? The strongest man in the world? Surrounded by pink bands of some gummy gunk? Getting pounded on by a bouncy pink blob?

What's going on here?!

I can feel the huge energy that pink thing has. It scares me. But I can also feel dad's pain. I can't just stand by and watch him get beat up!

What should I do?

Could I help him? Should I help him? He's always so proud. I think he'd get mad at me if I did. But I can't stand hearing him scream!

"Hold on! I'm coming, dad!"


	6. Supportive Parents

Supportive Parents

"Why do I have to be here?" Vegeta asked, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"I told you," Bulma said. "You need to support Trunks in more than just fighting."

"But he isn't even using his power. How can I support his acting like a weakling?"

"If he used any of his strength, people could get hurt."

Vegeta grumbled and watched his son laughing with the other children. He wondered how Trunks could be so happy among these earthlings when they didn't even realize how powerful he really was.

"Trunks is next. Go, Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

"Batter up!" the umpire called.


	7. Just Like His Dad

Just Like His Dad

Trunks pressed a button and the door slid open with a soft whoosh. He could feel the pull of the chamber's extra gravity even from the doorway. Bowing respectfully, the teenager waited to be invited into the room.

Inside, Vegeta punched and kicked the air in what looked like a form of graceful dance; his balance perfectly measured even in the heavy gravity. Sweat dripped from his body with every thrust of fist and foot. After a few more minutes, he slowed his pace until he stopped altogether. He walked to the computer console and punched a series of keys. The soft hum of the room changed pitch ever so slightly as the gravity decreased.

"You're late," Vegeta said without looking at his son. "You need more discipline if you're going to be a strong warrior."

"Yes, sir," Trunks answered, giving one more bow before entering the room. Vegeta waited as Trunks stretched his lithe muscles before turning the gravity back up to full strength.

Father and son faced each other in mock combat, their builds and stances nearly mirror-image. Although years and experience separated them, they matched punch, kick, and block perfectly. Trunks – a warrior – just like his dad.


	8. Another Child

Another Child

Another child.

I hadn't even wanted the first one, but then my life changed and I found myself glad to have at least one son to carry on the Saiyan heritage. At least it was a legacy I could leave behind when I finally went to the Next Dimension.

My son.

I was surprised when I realized he was much stronger than I expected a half-breed to be, but he quickly made me proud of him. He is even more than I ever knew I wanted, and I'm sure this one will be the same.

"Here's your daughter, Vegeta."

Daughter?


	9. Embarrassment

Embarrassment

"You're an embarrassment as a Saiyan, Kakarot!" Vegeta said, grimacing at the other man's goofy faces.

"She loves it! Don't you, Bra?" Goku cooed through smashed cheeks, receiving another round of giggles.

"Goku, stop playing with the baby and give me a hand," ChiChi called.

"Why don't you give it a try, Vegeta? Babies love to see dads make funny faces."

Minutes later, an earnest cry arose from the nursery. Goku hurried to see what was wrong and was nearly run over by an escaping, red-faced Vegeta.

"Keep your un-Saiyan-like suggestions to yourself, Kakarot!" he growled over Bra's anxious wail.


	10. Summoning

Summoning

Bulma ran to the window, startled by the sudden darkness. The sky above rolled with black clouds and lightning flashed menacingly. She could just make out enormous coils of green circling higher and higher in the air.

"Vegeta!" she yelled.

"I'll take care of it," he answered, stomping out the door.

"What do you wish?" Shenron boomed above the circle of glowing dragonballs.

"Hold it right there," Vegeta demanded, snatching the stolen dragonradar with lightning speed. "Make a wish and it'll be your last!"

"But daddy," Bra whined. "All I wanted was a pony! But you wouldn't give me one."


	11. Proper Punishment

Proper Punishment

"What's the big deal?" Vegeta sighed. "It's not like anyone died or anything."

"This is a very big deal!" Bulma shouted in frustration. "I will not raise my child to believe bullying classmates is acceptable behavior!"

"Asserting yourself is not bullying," he argued. "It demonstrates strong character."

"Well that 'strong character' will just have to learn to keep their 'assertiveness' to themself until they're out of school," she countered. "Now, we need to come up with a proper punishment."

"Such as?"

"First, she should apologize to that poor boy she punched out, then buy some flowers for his hospital room."


	12. Vegeta's Words-Trunks' Words

Vegeta's Words

"You're nothing like the other Trunks! He's more my son than you will ever be, and he didn't even have me growing up!"

Trunks was stunned as the words echoed around his office. He flinched when his father stormed out, slamming the door behind him and knocking several pictures from the wall.

All because he gave up training for a career at Capsule Corp.? That couldn't be all of it. What could have brought on such a tirade?

A dull ache grew in his chest as he realized how much the words hurt. He would have preferred to be punched. 

* * *

Trunks' Words

"I don't want to be like dad. I don't want to spend my entire life in useless training. No one needs warriors anymore. I want a career at Capsule Corp. and work my way up to CEO."

Vegeta felt ill. He couldn't believe he overheard his own son saying those words to his mother.

Did Trunks really see him as a worthless warrior? Didn't he realize it's all just to protect this planet? Of all people, Trunks should be able to understand him.

Those words hurt more than he was willing to admit. He would have preferred to be punched.


	13. Settle Down

Settle Down

"Aren't you ever going to settle down?"

"I'm settled, mom," Trunks said. "I'm running offices in five cities; I've taken Capsule Corp. to a new level; I'm head of several charities...and still have time to help defend the planet if the need arises. How much more responsible can I get!"

"This isn't about responsibility. It's about happiness. It's about finding someone to share your life...raise a family."

He sighed. "It's just not that easy, mom. I can't get that close to someone without them finding out I'm Saiyan."

 _If only there were more understanding women like you, mom._


	14. Returning Home

Returning Home

"Trunks! You're back!" Bulma launched herself at her son, hugging him hard. "I missed you so much. Are you all right? Did you have any problems with the Time Machine?"

"I'm fine, mom," Trunks answered, hugging her back. "I missed you, too. The machine worked just fine."

"Wow!" She held him at arm's length, studing his new physique. "You've grown!"

Embarrassed by his mother's scrutiny, Trunks laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah. There was this room where you can spend an entire year in just one day. I went in there to train with dad. Twice."

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "You spent two years training with Vegeta? No wonder you're so much stronger."

"Strong enough to finally defeat the Androids," he answered with a grin.

Bulma pulled Trunks into the house and proceeded to make him his favorite meal. "So? What do you think about your father now that you've met him? You must have learned a lot about him in two years."

Trunks looked down at his clasped hands. "You were right about his pride. It's like a steel wall around him. He barely talked to me while we trained, even though he knew I was his son."

"Yeah. That sounds like the Vegeta I knew," Bulma sighed.

"But then," Trunks continued, "something happened. I was struck down by this really strong guy called Cell, and dad went crazy, attacking him with everything he had."

"That's your father. Passionate when pushed to be."


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note

Thanks so much for reading Raising Trouble! I hope you enjoyed them. Sorry it's not exactly in chronological order. I've written over 150 Dragonball Z drabbles about 10 years ago, and have been going through them again recently. I thought these would go well together in a compilation about the troubles of raising half-Saiyan royalty. Problem is, they weren't in any specific order on my computer. So as I run across drabbles about Bulma and Vegeta's family, I've been adding them here. If only I could easily rearrange the chapters...

Anyway, thanks again for reading!

Much love,

D


End file.
